


"I knit because stabbing people is frowned upon"

by WyvernSpirit



Category: Naruto
Genre: Betaed, Disaster dad Zabuza, Don't copy to another site, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Haku headcannons, Knitting, One Shot, Seriously why isn't that a tag dammit, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adorable haku, anemia, but this is fluff, chosen family, dad Zabuza, haku is malnourished, haku is realistically fucked up from living on the streets, haku knits, implied anemia, kid haku, no that is not an invitation to send requests my way, request, request fic, so not too many details, why isnt that already a tag dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvernSpirit/pseuds/WyvernSpirit
Summary: The "I knit because stabbing people is frowned upon" Haku Au that no one (okay one person asked otherwise I wouldn't be writing this) asked for Au with guest star struggling dad Zabuza.





	"I knit because stabbing people is frowned upon"

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed primarily by Justanothercatgirl with some help from Nanami 
> 
> Inspired by the "I knit because stabbing people is frowned upon" thing.  
> Another One shot are you even surprised? Probably not. 
> 
> Also HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAKU! (I think this is what came up when I was looking at Naruto character birthdays okay?)

Zabuza pushed the rotten wooden boards out of the doorway, letting out a huff. He spared a short glance back at the elfin child. “Come on” he said gruffly. The child was startled, doe eyes glimpsing up at him. The child stumbled over, malnourished frame unsteady. Though he felt concerned Zabuza said nothing, merely rolling his eyes and pulling the stiff door open. The peite child beside him paused before ducking in, wary eyes scanning for threats. Zabuza felt another flash of disgust rise in his throat at the thought of Kiri and its shattered economy driving many children to be like this, this was one of the various reasons he had tried to off the Mizukage. 

The room they entered was barren if not for some sparse furniture. A thin sheet of dust coated the room a door likely leading to a side room was in the corner. A mottled green couch a thin blanket thrown over it was in front of a iron gated fireplace, a low table set in front of the couch. 

Zabuza wanted to scoff at the meager belongings of the previous owner. Logically he knew it was better than being outside in the blizzard, but was it too much to ask for a decent place to rest? Yes, it seemed so. 

The child had dragged the table in front of the fireplace and was looking for something - probably matches reinforcing Zabuza’s belief he came from a civilian family - along the mantle. Zabuza gently lifted the child off the chair and onto the ground, it wasn’t hard the child was just skin-and-bones. Flashing through hand signs he lit a fire directly in the hearth. A startled squeak came from behind him. Letting out a sigh he questioned the child, “You got a name kid?”

“Haku,” the kid’s voice was soft, slightly feminine. “Haku Yuki.”

Zabuza paused eyes wide, before shaking his head. “Haku then, you can stay here while I search the next room,” it was posed as a question but Haku took to it like an order nodding his head rapidly before plonking down on the ground, not the couch. Letting out another sigh Zabuza let it be and approached the door. It squeaked as he opened it, further grating on his nerves. 

The room contained simple cupboards and a stove, a bed was set in the corners but the frame looked like it had collapsed in not even a low table for eating was in the room. Zabuza decided to leave the bed alone, it wasn’t like they were staying here for long anyways. Opening one cupboard he found some bags of rice and a little bit of canned fish. That would be given to the kid. It was obvious by Haku’s skin that he was likely suffering an iron deficiency. He hoped the kid wasn’t anaemic, but he knew that was likely wishful thinking. He wanted to groan. He just had to take in a stray, didn’t he? God Mei was right; he was soft. Opening another cupboard he found a container filled with medic supplies. “Thank fuck something's going right today.” The next two cupboards were as barren as winter rain, though upon opening the last one he saw a basket. He pulled it forward to see it contained some knitting needles, a sewing needle, thread and a collection of wool. He wondered if the kid could make heads or tails of any of this because he certainly couldn’t. He grabbed it anyways since they had to salvage the clothing they did have, though on that note were those the only clothes the kid owns because they are little more than rags. Fuck he was pretty sure if the kid wasn’t a Yuki he’d have froze to death out there. Then again kids could be surprisingly resilient, which made sense for why the villages wanted to employ them. Right not thinking about that, anyways he doubted anything ho owned would fit the scrawny brat. 

Coming back into the room he approached the fire. It sparked and crackled, its amber flames inviting. Haku was huddled near it, bony arms wrapped around his skeletal body. The near adult couldn't help his wince, even at his worst as a brat he never looked anything like that. He spoke up, “you any good at sewing or knitting kid?”

Haku blinked up at him a little confused, “yes?” His answer was unsure. Eyebrows scrunched, eyes puzzled. He would have to learn to hide his emotions better, mused Zabuza, but he would in due time. “I know a little.”

“Well you’re going to have to learn a lot more than that if those rags of yours are the only clothes you have. They're not fit for the kind of work we’ll be doing.” Zabuza bluntly stated. Haku nodded. 

“Yes Zabuza-sama.” 

“See what you can make of all this,” he tossed the basket at Haku, who was then sent scrambling to catch it. Opening it, Haku took out a bluish grey kind of wool with a hum. He then pulled out some knitting needles which sat nicely in his hands, giving Zabuza an idea. “We’ll have to see about acquiring more weapons for you. While you can practice with mine, that's not a long term solution and you really do need some of your own. Kunai seem a bit big for your fragile looking hands, shuriken could work but I have a better throwing weapon in mind. I suppose we shall have to see.” 

“Yes Zabuza-sama,” replied Haku. The kid seemed seemed to be fiddling with some wool so Zabuza left him to it. He flopped down on the couch. He could cook in the morning. A small part of him argued that Haku needed food now, but another part of him pointed out they had limited supplies until they could get to someplace warmer so he could hunt. He muttered to the kid not to stay up too long and drifted off to sleep.

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

Cracking an eye open, Zabuza blearily glanced at Haku. The dying embers casted the youth’s face in yellow light. He looked to be peaceful sleeping. Shaking his head Zabuza sat up stiffly, stifling a goan. He was unsure whether Haku was a light sleeper - if not he’d train him to be - and wasn’t risking waking him up.  
Clambering to his feet he grabbed the thin blanket off the end of the couch. He had thought the kid would have took it in the night as he wasn’t using it, but it seemed not. It would probably dwarf Haku’s small frame. He approached Haku on silent feet before pausing. It seemed the kid had fallen asleep while working on something with the blue wool. Zabuza pulled the piece out of Haku’s tight grasp, carefully making sure the needles didn’t fall out as he knew that much about knitting. Throwing the blanket over him carefully - he was right it dwarfed Haku - Zabuza then lay the woolen bundle on the table.

Heading into the side room he decided he could cook some of the rice and fish he found for the kid. Nodding to himself, he prepared to do so. Haku would wake in a bit and he wanted to be done his food before then so Haku didn't protest him not eating any fish. The kid needed it more than he did.

Haku woke cold but that was no different from usual. He could tell Zabuza had put a blanket over him but going by how thin it was there was no point. Haku had figured out from a young age that he couldn’t feel warm and toasty like the other kids described. He just ran at a naturally cold temperature, same as his mom. It would probably take heading closer to Suna and Konoha - hotter villages - for him to feel so and even then he had doubts. His hands (and the rest of him) were ice cold to the touch, so much so that the village doctor had been concerned for him. 

Putting those thoughts out of his head, Haku blearily opened his eyes before wearily scanning for threats. He shifted, sitting up as the blanket fell into his lap. While letting out a soft yawn he blinked a few times to get the dust out of his eyes. He stretched his arms out above his head and took deep breath.

He heard clattering from the other room and assumed Zabuza-sama was cooking for himself, so he decided to work more on his project. He peered around the room and after spotting it on the small table padded over and continued his work from where he left off. The repetitive motions soothed him and soon he fell into a familiar rhythmic pattern, his muscle memory at play. He felt a brief flash of longing for those nights curled up together as a family by the fire. He began to softly sing a tune well known to him and - though he did not know it - his clan. “Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining…..” 

In the kitchen Zabuza was finishing up the meal. He began to eat his own portion and made a smaller one for Haku, unsure exactly how much the kid could eat before his malnourished body would reject it. He made sure to have a good portion of the fish in - it much more than his own in hopes of replenishing his likely low vitamin B levels. He called out for the kid, “Haku?” He heard light footsteps approach and the door open.

A small head peered in. “Yes?” Haku replied. 

“Come eat,” Zabuza gruffly ordered.

 

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

He didn’t glance down as he knew what he’d see there. They had stopped to set up camp in some woods close to the borders. He’d been pushing Haku as fast as he could as barley days after they set out hunter nin were on their trail. “You don’t like it?” said a small voice. He glanced down and instantly regretted it as big brown doe eyes were sadly gazing back at him. “You said to make something out of the wool so,” Haku started hesitantly. Zabuza’s willpower crumpled. He looked at what he’d been handed. Woolen arm bracers - which were quite well made he had to admit - a light blue colour had been chosen for him. With a sigh he ruffled the kid’s hair who leaned into the contact. Haku was desperate for affection and Zabuza tried to provide that - keyword being tried - as best he could but it was still prominent. Once more looking at the arm warmers, he sighed. Just this once, he thought to himself before slipping them on. They were actually quite comfortable; he expected them to be itchy and irritating but they weren’t. 

“You did a good job kid.” Haku postivetly beamed up at him, a grin upon his face. 

“Yeah? They're good?” he chirped. Zabuza felt something as those wide eyes looked up at him. 

“Yes you did a good job. I ain’t a liar.” Well most of the time, he thought. “Did you make yourself some clothes?” He asked. 

“Working on it,” his kid replied - wait his kid?

“Good we need you out of those rags.” Haku pouted at him but nodded.

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

Haku’s new clothes were a deep blue with a lighter blue trim over a knitted green jumper and green shorts. He had also made a scarf to wrap around his waist. Zabuza was oddly proud of him as they walked along. He’d made good progress in not only his clothing but also the shinobi arts. It hadn’t even been that long. Zabuza had no clue what Haku was working on now, but he could already see himself caving and wearing whatever he made. As they walked along he sharpened his gaze as he heard hurried steps. A white headed brat was rapidly approaching them. He saw Haku tense out of the corner of his eye, sebon momentarily appearing in his hands. Yes, Zabuza thought as the white haired brat slowed down and approached them warily, he was glad he picked up his kid - impulsive as it may have been.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting this here because I didn't want people put off because the hate for this film (and the love of course) is well known to me but the song Haku starts singing is frozen heart from frozen all lyric rights go to them.
> 
> Also please comment I know people read my fics but ya'll never comment and I'm stuck wondering whether you liked it or not (Kudos are also appreciated for the same reason ;P)


End file.
